This invention relates to improving the energy absorption of a high tenacity fabric during a ballistic event. Some traditional ballistic articles include personal protective (bulletproof) vests and other items of clothing, structural members of military vehicles, and so forth. High tenacity fibers include both lyotropic liquid crystal fibers such as an aromatic polyamide (polyaramid) and thermotropic liquid crystal fibers such as fully aromatic polyester. Other high tenacity fibers-include graphite, nylon, glass, high molecular weight polyvinyl alcohol, high molecular weight polypropylene, high molecular weight polyethylene, and the like. In many applications, the fibers are used in woven or knitted fabric. For other applications, the fibers are encapsulated or embedded in a composite material. Furthermore, the fabric can be coated or selectively coated with elastomers such as rubber or a polymer film.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to modify the ballistic stress-deflection curve of a high tenacity fabric, effectively toughening the fabric by controlling the peak stresses generated in the fabric layer.